Clan:Collusion
Introduction ¤ ABOUT COLLUSION ¤ Clan leader: Alladron Clan chat: Collusion (clan chat to join as guest, not a friends chat) Home World: 22 We are not a very demanding clan we simply offer events and if anyone wishes to come they may. Our main goal is to see our members succeed. Everyone from the most vicious Boss Hunters to the most peaceful skillers are welcome in Collusion. Collusion started in 2010, with the collapse of the former clan many of our senior members belonged to. Shortly after the release of clan citadels the few of us still remaining formed a new clan with the hopes of recreating our former glory. Over the years since that day we have had our ups and our downs. When The Evolution of Combat was released we lost quite a few members as we were a PvM based clan. Now we have decided to open our doors to more players than just the select group of Boss Hunters. After a clan vote, and several talks, we are now officially a 1800+ Total Level Clan. With this shift we are reviving our recruitment efforts, which is the purpose of launching this clan thread. Clan Rules Clan Chat Rules #Respect other clan members. This should go without saying. If you have to think if something is disrespectful before you say it, don't say it. #Do not argue in the clan chat. If you have a problem with another member, speak to an Admin+ or talk to the other player outside of the clan chat. #No talk of luring/hacking/floor selling/bug abuse in the chat. (Stating that you are hacked or their is a weird graphical bug will not by any means break this rule) #Do not discuss monetary exchange between members in the chat. We will not tell you what you can and cannot do however if this is floor selling or a trade between players keep all monetary exchange talk out of the clan chat. A small amount of discussion of a transaction is allowed. You may offer to sell of buy an item once every 8 lines of clan chat talk without mentioning a price.The following give you an example: "Buying BCP 12m" is not allowed, while "Buying BCP, PM me" is. *Note* If an admin asks you to stop any buy/sell offers in the cc you must stop immediately. Clan PvM Rules #Bless graves the second you see them. #Do not kick a member from the friends chat while bossing #We expect our members to be respectful, if you are being crashed don't disrespect the crashers. If they say something hurtful to you ignore it. Collusion respects all Runescape players regardless of if they are deserving of that respect or not. All rules subject to change and/or addition. Joining Collusion :Joining the clan may take a bit of time, especially if you are an a time-zone far off from any administrators. Please be patient when submitting an application Before Applying #Read and understand the clan rules #Understand our main focus is to provide a strong community #Understand no events are mandatory #Know that the fastest way to glory in the clan is by being enthusiastic and taking the initiative to lead events. Applying to Collusion To apply to Collusion enter the QuickFind Code: 290-291-811-64137332 on Runescape.com or click here to go to our forum where you may apply. After submitting your application turn your private on and join the clan chat as a guest. If an administrator is online they should contact you shortly. If you were declined they will explain why to you, if you were accepted they will meet with you to give you a rank. :Note that many administrators enjoy high-level bossing and other events that require full concentration. If you do not recieve a response please be patient. Ranking System - Ranks are gained by a variety of factors such as recruitment, event attendance, and the creation of your own event. - We use a point system to keep track of each members progress towards the next rank. The point system is as follows. • Valid Resource Cap at the Citadel: 3 Points (A "Valid Cap" is any skill plot that has a set resource goal) • Resource Cap at the Citadel: 1 Point • Hosting an Official Event: 3 Points • Attending an Official Event 1 Point • Recruiting a New Clan Member: 2 Points NOTE: The amount of points you have resets after each rank. ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ ¤ Required Items for each Rank ¤ Recruit: Post an application on the forums, have it reviewed, join the clan. Corporal: Achieve a total of 5 Points. Sergeant: Achieve a total of 30 Points. Lieutenant: Achieve a total of 75 Points. Captain: Achieve a total of 150 Points. General: Achieve a total of 300 Points. All ranks above General are rewarded at my discretion and will take a lot of hard work and dedication to the clan to achieve. You will not even be considered for an admin+ rank without 6 months in the clan. Events Bossing: :|†| Godwars: Zamorak |†| :|†| Godwars: Saradomin|†| :|†| Godwars: Bandos|†| :|†| Godwars: Armadyl |†| :|†| Corporeal Beast |†| :|†| Dagannoth Kings |†| : Misc: :|†| Working on the Citadel |†| :|†| 99 Parties |†| Skilling: :|†| Dungeoneering |†| :|†| Livid Farm |†| :|†| Stealing Creation |†| Dungeoneering - Terms to Know GGS/GT: The Group Gatestone MGT: Move Group Teleport - Will usually be specified to a door, if not move to your gatestone. MGTB: Move Group Teleport Boss -Term says it all. MGTE: Move Group Teleport End -Term says it all. GT: Group Teleport -This is said when someone needs another person to teleport to the Group GateStone. -Will Usually be specified with another term after it to say what the GT is at. Ex:GTGD, would mean "Group Teleport Gaurdian Door" GTB/GTKB: Group Teleport (Kill) Boss -this is said the then GGS is in/near the boss room and it is time to kill the boss. GTE: Group Teleport End -This is said when the boss is dead, all the rooms that can/are going to be done are finished and the GGS is at the end door. Then you jsut end the dungeon. GTGD: Group Teleport Gaurdian Door -This is said when the GGS is in a gaurdian door and the room needs to be cleared. GTO: Group Teleport Open -This usually a responce to the keyer/leader to open a door. Ex.GTO "Keyname" or GTO "RSN" DEWK: Dead End With Key -This is said when a person in the team opens and door and the door leads to a dead end with a key in it. DENK: Dead End No Key -Same as Dewk but the Door does not have a key in it. Gate/G8: Personal Gatestone -This is said when the leader/keyer wants a specific door gated. Drop your personal Gatestone at this location, should be followed with what Door. Ex: G8 Gr Cr HGT: Hold Group Gatestone -This is said when you should keep the GGS in your inventory untill told otherwise. HT: Home Teleport -Term says it all. SGT: Sell Group Gatestone -Take the GGS somewhere useful Ex. GD/New Path BGT: Buy Group Gatestone -Drop the GGS if it is in the your inventory so someone else can move it to their gate. FG: Free Gate -Lets the team know that you have a Free Gate that you can put somewhere GH: Got Herb -Lets the team know that you have the herb needed to make the potion for a door that you need to pot for. Ex. GH Lyco GK: Got Key -This is said when a player has picked up an key, will be followed with the key term. Ex:GK Y Co Colors: Gr - Green Go - Gold B - Blue O - Orange C - Crimson S - Silver Y - Yellow P - Purple Keys: Cr - Cresent Co - Corner Sh - Shield W - Wedge R - Rectangle P - Pentagon D - Diamond T - Triangle The keys should be said with the color first and the the shape. Ex. Gr Cr - Green Cresent :: ~Melted Frost Getting The Most Out Of Collusion Google Calendar The Google Calendar is a great tool, all official events will be located here and event times will be converted to your timezone. To set up your Google Calendar you will need a Google Account. #Go to google.com. #(Make sure you are logged in) At the top where Images/Video/Maps is located find "Calendar". #Click on Calendar and it will take you to your google calendar, this was made for you when you signed up for a google account. #Now that you are in your calendar locate "Other Calendars" on the bottom left. #To the right of "Other Calendars" there is a downward arrow, click it. #Select "Add by URL" (This allows you to link our calendar to yours) #Now a dialog box will appear copy and paste the following URL into that box. Do not click it, highlight and then select copy. : https://www.google.com/calendar/ical/collusionclan%40gmail.com/public/basic.ics #After you have entered the URL you are all set to go. All of our events will now be converted to your timezone. Collusion FAQ's What Does Collusion Mean? '' A Collusion is a Secret cooperation or conspiracy'' Category:Clans Category:Active Clan Category:Pvm Clans